Crapcom vs SNK LIVE AT HOLLYWOOD!
by SilentNinja
Summary: The SNK characters take a first look at their gameplay counterparts of CvS 1 AND Pro


Crapcom vs SNK LIVE AT HOLLYWOOD!!  
  
  
  
Terry:Hey, Ryo. Lets go watch the movie about everything in Crapcom vs SNK.  
  
Ryo:Sure  
  
While the two greatest fighters are in the theatres, they see Mai, Joe, King, Yamazaki, Rugal, and Vice.  
  
Joe:Yo, guys! You're just in time to see the flick. I'm pissed about this  
  
Mai:Yeah, wait and see what those pricks did to me!!  
  
King:I couldn't agree more on Mai. I'm totally embarrassed on all those crapcom fans calling me a she-male. Ryo, please knock those d**n retards for me!!!  
  
Yamazki:ARERRGH!!! MUST STORM AT CRAPCOM's head quarters and go Riot of blood on them!!  
  
Rugal:Those imbeciles have no respect for my prioities...some C4 will do. I just looove to blow up their headquarters!!!  
  
Viceo you guys think I"m attractive  
  
Rugal looks at Vice questionable.  
  
Rugal:I'm sure you are my dear and those bastards will pay!!!  
  
The movie comes on as the SNK characters watch their appearances on the flick.  
  
Terry:No way!! If I had my power charge in this game, Ken will be outclassed!! I can't lose to this arrogant fighter who claims to be so high and mighty!!  
  
Terry sees Ken doing the infinite as Ken did a shoryureppa and juggle with a shinryuken to take out all of Terry's Life bar.  
  
Terry:Curses!! That's cheap!!!  
  
Later on the Capcom art version of Mai appears.  
  
Mai:AHHHHH!! TAKE THAT OFF TAKE THAT f**kIN DISGUSTING NO TALENT COVER OFF!!!! This is irritating!!! Oooh my poor looks. Those SOBS need to treat me some respect!! I'm not just a very *friendly* personty sleeper or something, I'm really am a tough fighter, say it ain't so King!!??  
  
King:Couldn't agree more, you're right baby.  
  
Later on the Capcom artwork of King is shown.  
  
King looks at it in a fearful matter, but heard some Crapcom fanboys taunting at it. King is so embarrass by her womanhood an she unexpectly hides on Ryo's chest  
  
King:Ryo, I can't take a look at it anymore take it off!!!  
  
Later on, the fighting scene of King vs Sagat is showing. King is ratio 1 and Sagat is Ratio 3. Sagat is a victor doing a 8 hit hard kick, standing strong punch and tiger uppercut which takes out 76 percent of King's life bar.  
  
Ryo:That's insane!! King should of been Ratio 2!! If I had her borrow my kyokugen kick dance, she'll have more potential to take out that one eye freak..  
  
Terry:Hey, Ryo. I heard from Ryu that he and Sagat has the same rivalry like you and Rob. Tiger and Dragon rival.  
  
Ryo:How persistent that one eye freak is!!? My kyokugen will avenge this humilation  
  
Vice:Yeah, but expect the worse Humilation...  
  
Dan vs Ryo was shown..  
  
Ryo:YOU CAN"T BE SERIOUS!!!??  
  
Terry:I take it, you and him have some familar personality in there.  
  
Ryo:Wolf boy, speak for yourself. Dan is just a joking parody between me, Robert, Father, and Yuri!! We were way better than the shotos for extra preferences!! I swear my kyokugen will avenge this humilation!!! I'm not even that stupid as he is!!  
  
King:Ryo, come on baby. You want to avenge my honor too.  
  
Ryo:I..I..  
  
King puts her hand in Ryo's mouth to hiss up. She heard enough.  
  
Yamazaki:And heres some stupidity from Capcom's way of doing SNK's most popular characters...the badasses. Look at me. I look like some 8 year old retard who can't think. My serpent slash has horrible priority. Just who the hell are those guys. My battle is against that bishonen annoying mask freak name Vega.  
  
Vega fangirls cheer at Vega as he appears in the movie.  
  
Yamazaki:All your bishounens are belong to us!!! SNK's greatest badass bishounen is truely yours my best friend Setsuna!!  
  
Setsuna appears in a dark and cold expression as he look at the Vega flick.  
  
Setsuna:I should have been in the game as a Ratio 3 and take care of this good 2 shoes assasin...He looks even uglier than I can imaginate for a badass..out of disrepect, he's good...  
  
Yamazaki:Yeah man. I was lonely without any more SNK badasses like you. We're totally outnumbered by Capcom's bunch of wimpy trewps!!  
  
As the SNK characters continue to watch the flick, Rugal's flick vs Akuma appears.  
  
Rugal: How long will it take for those morons to go back and play KOF 94, 95, and 98 to see my true potential. All of my moves are a total joke and take no better reach against this overrate tough mother who is just obviously the same style as the other shotos except he's better. Come on, I can do better than that.  
  
The flick did some repeat scenes of Rugal's famous Genocide Cutter.  
  
Rugal:That's too d**n slow, it should be faster and more cautious against turtlers like that sissy!!  
  
Later on, Ryu's shinnku hadoken when through Rugal's barrier.  
  
Rugal: It works on projectice supers!!! You rotten lunatics!! I gonna bring all my explosions and destroy their precious head quarters, you'll face SNK evils warth!!! And why the hell most of my moves have lag!!??  
  
Vice's artwork was shown.  
  
Vice: I swear they never know alot about me...  
  
Everyone but Rugal looks at Vice with sweatdrops on their heads.  
  
Rugal turns Omega Rugal and goes on rampage around the theatre rooms bashing and trashing. He's been saying "Bastards! Bastards!" like 20 times...  
  
Later on the Scene of Mai vs Chun-li appears.  
  
Mai:She doesn't look that prettier. Look at her legs and those alpha sprite rips they even changed her appearance with SF3TS sprites even thought her legs are so big isn't she overweight.  
  
Joe:You know, Mai. Your breast is still shown respectfully big in the game at least it became incredibly smaller on the Capcom artwork.  
  
More and more screenshots of the Capcom artwork of Mai is shown.  
  
Mai:AHHHHHHHHHH I CAN"T STAND IT!!! Chun-li looks prettier in both version of the art work and Crapcom only ruin my image twice on their artwork, at least SNK art did some justice!! I will not tolerate those perverts any farther!!  
  
Later on Joe appears in the flick with his Screw Upper only with weak prioity and glitches.  
  
Joe:Booohooo! I suck in the game!!  
  
Dan is amazingly stronger than Joe in the game.  
  
Joe:Where's my golden heel super and strongest knee in the world DM when you need them. I want my advantage back...this sucks  
  
Terry:Yeah, the whole f'in game sucks donkey balls! I'm going to Eoilth's tent...  
  
Joe:Yeah me too Bogard-san.  
  
But, before the move was over, the picture of Ryu was shown to a salute and all of Ryu's awesome gameplay appears along with his special intro pose with Ken.  
  
Terry, Joe, and Ryo both said: THEY"RE GAY!!!  
  
Ryu fans roar to justice as their favorite fighter trumphs!  
  
Ryo:You all know I'm better than that warrior on the screen. Also Terry and Ryu should be feuding not Kyo.  
  
A Ryu fanboy: You're just a parody to Ryu. You're moves look the same as his.  
  
Ryo:That is correct my pupil, but would you care to look the different. He and I don't have the same personality. Sure I wander to find some great fights, but I spend my life with my family. Ryu has NO family but friends. I have alot of friends, but my most respect special friend and secret love is with the one I'm with.  
  
Ryo turns to see King and King brush with nothing else to say.  
  
A Ryu fanboy: Yah, you only fight like what....2 strongest bosses. They're not that strong, lets see Mr Big and your father. But, Ryu fough, Akuma, Sagat, Bison, he even appear in more anime movies while you appear in one movie that suck. Ryu has been around alot of mangas. You never been an important role in the KOF tournament, but Terry.  
  
Terry:I own you a respect to my friend, kid. Ryo is as strong as before. He can take me out anytime. Next time we meet, it won't be the same as before. I still have alot to catch up. Ryo hasn't fight in his true strength yet. He'll never hold back.  
  
A Ryu fanboyuh, his games suck too.  
  
Ryo:These fans never learn...  
  
Rugal:I say we torture them to watching a cute SNK game we have memories about, the newest game...  
  
Yamazaki:I know, oh wait, I forgot what was it...  
  
Setsuna: Zupupa  
  
Everyone look at Setsuna and nodded.  
  
Rugal:Hey can we blow up Crapcom's headquarters  
  
Terry:Nah, since Capcom has some finest games. Breat of Fire, Rival Schools, Giga Wing, Darkstalkers(Better than Street Fighter), and their 3Ds. If SNK was more popular, Samurai Shodown RPG, KOF Kyo, Athena and Nakoruru stand alone games will make a hit here on their english versions. To prove SNK can do more than just fighting games. I wish they make a Fatal Fury RPG  
  
Ryo[pic]r an Art of Fighting RPG, Lone Wolf.  
  
Terry;How about another KOF RPG with the two of us parting stories of the founding Tournament along with Geese Howard.  
  
Setsuna:An Last Blade RPG will do fine to challenge Samurai Shodown.  
  
Joe:You know what, SNK's secret gift to creating Fighting game characters is because they have RPG elements too.  
  
Everyone agrees and leaves the theatre.  
  
Rugal[pic]h, I forgot to press this switch  
  
Everyone:HUH??!!  
  
*Click*  
  
KABOOOOOM!!!!!  
  
Rugal:HAHAHAHAHAHA, I'm more than just a cool boss, I'm a SNK SUPERSTAR!!!  
  
The whole theatre was blown by Rugal's famous C4s.  
  
  
  
               THE END 


End file.
